1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing method for a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, drawing apparatuses for drawing desired nail designs on nails of human fingers are known.
In cases where performing nail printing by using such a drawing apparatus, if the finger is removed from within the apparatus immediately after performing the drawing, the ink may adhere to the interior or exterior of the apparatus and/or the hand or clothing of the user, resulting in the soiling of the apparatus and/or the hand or rubbing off or ruining of the newly applied nail design.
As such, it is preferable that, after the application of the drawing, the ink be dried using a dryer or similar mechanism and, then, the finger be removed.
Additionally, there are cases in which, in order to finish one nail design, first a white ink or similar base layer is applied to the nail, then a pattern or similar design is drawn thereon, and then transparent ink or a similar topcoat is further applied thereon. In these cases, unless the ink is dried at each step, the ink subsequently applied thereon may mix or run in the previously applied ink, or the pattern that has been drawn may run, resulting in an unattractive finish.
On this point, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-008675, for example, describes an ink jet apparatus including a blowing mechanism that generates wind. In this ink jet apparatus, wind generated by the blowing mechanism is blown on a recording region where a recording head discharges ink on a sheet and, thus, performs drying of the ink on the sheet.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-008675 describes that it is possible to dry the area where the ink has been applied by providing the drawing apparatus with such a blowing mechanism.
However, in the case described above, the nail is a sheet and, in contrast thereto, in cases where the drawing apparatus performs drawing on nails, the user may experience discomfort such as drying of the fingertips or the like if unnecessary drying is performed.
Moreover, in cases where ink is easily dried such as when the region drawn on is narrow or the nail is small, when drawing using a quick-drying ink, or the like, there have been problems in that time to complete the drying operation is unnecessarily lengthened, efficient drawing cannot be performed, and power consumption is wastefully increased when the same drying operations are uniformly applied.
In light of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a drawing apparatus and a drawing method for a drawing apparatus whereby only an amount of drying necessary to dry the ink can be efficiently performed, and both high-definition drawing and expedited drawing processing can be realized.